King Boo's Possession
by GomezB3
Summary: Peach is possessed but can Mario hurt Peach to stop her from destroying Mushroom Kingdom..
1. Bowser's Gone

King Boo's Possession  
  
  
  
Right now the famous Mario brothers had just beaten Bowser. "Hey Mario what do  
  
you think is gonna happen now that Bowser is gone?" said Luigi  
  
"I don't know, what I do know is that it's not heck any more." said Mario  
  
"You got that right!" said Luigi  
  
"We better be off to our home." said Mario  
  
"Dang, it sure is cold and dark tonight." squealed Luigi in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah I know." Said Mario  
  
"Hey Toad!" yelled both of them as they were drawing nearer to Mushroom-  
  
Kingdom.  
  
"Guys your finally back Princess Peach was very worried." Yelled Toad  
  
"Was she worried about me?" Mario questioned  
  
"Of course not, she was worried about her necklace that Bowser took, did you  
  
retrieve it?" asked Toad  
  
"Oh that necklace, yeah I got it." said Luigi  
  
"Yes this is it!" Toad said happily  
  
"Oh yeah she was kind of worried about you guys." said Toad  
  
"Well at least we're making progress with the princess." whispered Luigi  
  
"I guess." sighed Mario  
  
"Cheer up, at least we kicked Bowser's ***!" said Luigi  
  
"It's not that, it's that I don't think all the evil is permanently gone." said Mario  
  
"Oh, is that what it is about?" said Luigi  
  
While on their way to Princess Peach's castle Toad said "Guys, you know Peach is  
  
probably gonna throw a big party for you guys."  
  
"Maybe she is?" said both of them.  
  
When they got to the castle Peach came out crying "Did you get my beautiful one of  
  
a kind heart necklace."  
  
"Uh….yeah but aren't you gonna congratulate us for defeating Bowser?" said  
  
Mario  
  
"First we have to throw a big party tomorrow for retrieving my necklace and then I  
  
guess we'll have to congratulate you for getting rid of Bowser." said Peach  
  
The 2 brothers went to bed that night. The next morning people were at there door  
  
asking did you really get the necklace. They were kind of STUPID because they  
  
should worry about Bowser. But that didn't matter. They had the big party and  
  
were satisfied. They went to bed at 3:45PM because that was the time the big party  
  
ended.  
  
(Hope you like it so Far because I'm gonna make more) 


	2. Peach Has Been Taken Over

(Ok so they had the party and is satisfied, that's what happened)^-^  
  
  
  
"Yawn, yawn, eh……Mario wake up, do you hear that creaking noise?" whispered Luigi  
  
"Yeah I do." said Mario  
  
"Lets go check it out." said both of them  
  
When they went there, the rocking chair was moving but nobody was there. Kind of  
  
creepy ain't it. Any way they went to get some frosted flakes.  
  
"Got to have some of these frosted flakes, flakes, flakes, flakes Doo do do do do."  
  
sang Luigi in a low voice  
  
"I just want coffee, oh, oh, with the little umbrella thing." squeaked Mario  
  
"Yeah whatever." said Luigi  
  
Both of the brothers had their breakfast. They took a train to dry, dry Out-  
  
post to look around. A strange lady went up to them and said "Great evil is coming,  
  
it is coming!"  
  
"That lady has some issues to work out" said Luigi  
  
"She just needs some help" Said Mario  
  
"Yeah I guess." sighed Luigi  
  
While they were doing all this stuff Peach was combing her hair trying to look pretty. She heard a creaking noise and looked around, nothing was there. It was actually King Boo. He is gonna possess Peach Because he knows Mario will NOT  
  
attack Peach under all circumstances.  
  
"Hi Peach….." whispered King Boo  
  
Peach looked around.  
  
"BOO." said King Boo  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH." screamed Peach  
  
Peach was know possessed by King Boo with blazing fire in her eyes.  
  
It was horrible actually it wasn't that horrible.  
  
"Peach are you Ok." said Toad as he came rushing in  
  
"I am your King! I mean please get me a cup of water." said King Boo/Peach  
  
"Your voice sounds like you've been possessed by evil King Boo!" wailed Toad  
  
"No silly, it's the……..the heat, yeah that's right, the heat changes my voice a little." said Peach/King Boo  
  
"Alright, sounds reasonable, I'll get the water." said Toad  
  
"Phew!" said King Boo/Peach  
  
King Boo/Peach looked at himself/herself in the mirror and was disgusted when he/she saw himself/herself. King boo/Peach changed into jeans and a leather jacket.  
  
He/she was satisfied.  
  
  
  
"What happened to you?!" yelled Toad  
  
"Uhhh….. this is the new look, yeah that's right." said King Boo/Peach  
  
"Ohhhh, here's your water." said Toad  
  
Toad left. Now King Boo/ Peach planned to capture Mario!  
  
  
  
( Hope you like it…..please R+R ^-^) 


	3. King Boo Is Taken Down!!!

"Well I better get to capturing Mario, wait how am I going to capture him I know I  
  
am gonna go on a date." said King Boo/Peach still thinking  
  
He got Mario to go on a date with him/her. King Boo/Peach captured Mario in a  
  
potato sack.  
  
"I wonder where Mario is tonight?" Luigi thought  
  
Boo let Mario write a letter to Luigi telling that Mario is captured. (Aw that's too  
  
bad.)^-^He doesn't know Peach is possessed though.  
  
"King Boo I am going to kill you!!!" said Luigi with fury  
  
Luigi went to the market to get supplies and he came out with a brand new vacuum  
  
and some cheese.  
  
"I am going to retrieve my brother." he said  
  
When he got to Bowser's castle which was now King Boo's he looked around and  
  
saw Peach.  
  
"Eh…..Peach what are you doing hear?" he questioned  
  
"Luigi come here" said King Boo/Peach  
  
Luigi cam there and Peach/King Boo held on tight on Luigi.  
  
"What are you doing Peach?" he said  
  
"I am not Peach, well maybe I am but I possessed her." King Boo said  
  
"Don't make me sing the song!" said Luigi  
  
"NO not that song!!!" yelled King Boo/Peach  
  
"If your happy and your know it clap your hands doo do, If your happy and your  
  
know it clap your hands doo do, If your happy and you know and you really want to  
  
show it-" sang Luigi  
  
"STOP,STOP" yelled King Boo/Peach  
  
While he said that, Luigi threw a chunk of cheese.  
  
"Oh,oh cheezzzzze." said King Boo/Peach wildly  
  
"Yes he's gonna try to go for it." said Luigi  
  
"Now that I have a solid mouth I can eat." said King Boo/Peach  
  
When he ate the cheese the cheese was really a herb to take spirits out so King Boo  
  
knocked out of Peach.  
  
"Boo." said Luigi  
  
"What!!!" said King Boo as King Boo turned around  
  
Luigi used his new vacuum to suck up King Boo.  
  
"Yes!!!" said Luigi  
  
Peach showed where Mario was and the adventure was finally over. ( or is it…kinda  
  
makes you wonder.^-^) 


End file.
